Hold Me Close
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Satoshi and Takeshi have left Hikari, After 5 years of not hearing of them she finally decides to do something about it, would a trip to Kanto help her?: Japanese names used, M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

_"Are you sure you will be alright by yourself Hikari?" Satoshi asked with slight worry in his tone._

_I smiled "Satoshi i'll be fine, no need to worry right?" _

_He nodded "No need to worry"_

_Our hands met in a high five one last time before the boat horn went off signaling Satoshi and Takeshi had to leave._

_With one last wave they boarded the ship, tears threatened to fall from my eyes._

_The ship left, hanging my head, i refused to let tears fall._

_"Hikari!" _

_I looked back up to see Takeshi and Satoshi waving goodbye to me._

_I smiled and ran down the docks to get closer to the boat, once at the end i cupped my mouth with my hands._

_"See you both again someday! Satoshi! Takeshi!" I shouted._

_"You too Hikari!"_

_Piplup waved off Pikachu, bidding him farewell in his own laguage, i smiled, instead of the tears of sorrow i was once going to shed, tears of joy fell._

_"Dont forget about me guys..."_

_That was the last time i saw them..._

[4 years later]

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP- SMASH!

I growled, why does my mum insist i keep a alarm clock? I mean seriously... and she sets it at seven o'clock every morning! Newsflash! ITS THE FUCKING WEEKEND!

I sat up, rubbing my eye, doing so knocking Piplup off the bed.

He cried in shock and fell to my ocean blue carpeted floor, hitting it with a loud 'Thud'

"Piplup! Im so sorry!" I apologized, going to the edge of the bed and scooping him into my arms, looking at him in worry.

He chirped and stood up, knocking his flipper against his chest proudly.

I giggled "Yes, i know your strong, i just want you to be alright though..." I kissed his cheek and set him on the bed, promptly standing up and stretching.

Piplup blushed before shaking it off, leaping off my bed and running to my wardrobe.

"Oh yeah, could you pick something out for me Piplup?" I asked as i walked over to my desk, grasping the hairbrush in my hands and running it through my midnight blue hair.

He nodded and scrabbled through my wardrobe, looking for what he thinks suits the mood.

I took some clips into my hands and set my hair up the way i usually do, adding a pink bow at the back, i twirled a little, letting my hair catch the wind.

I felt a poke on my leg and looked down to see Piplup smiling, in his flippers, a white summer top with a pink and black pokeball symbol on it, a black leather jacket, grey denim shorts and my pink and black trainers.

I smiled and patted his head "You get the taste of fashion off me" I pointed to myself.

He huffed and shook his head, running out my bedroom door to do who knows what.

I quickly threw my clothes on, looking in the mirror and correcting a few things before heading downstairs and strolling into the kitchen.

I saw Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Cyndaquil curled up on the couch, i smiled for a moment before going to the fridge, noticing a note i took it between my fingers and read it:

_Hikari,_

_I've headed out for a interview and wont be back until 10pm._

_I have left lunch in the fridge for whenever you want it, take off the plastic film before cooking otherwise it will melt into it, and please use the oven gloves so you dont burn yourself._

I rolled my eyes "Because of course there is nothing worse than a burn" I continued to read the letter.

_The pokemon food is in the cupboard, the one where i keep the grooming supplies, when you feed your pokemon, can you feed Glameow and Umbreon as well dear? _

_If anyone knocks dont answer, or at least wait to see if they call your name, if so then open the door and ask them what is wrong, dont let any people in the house, PREFERABLY NOT GUYS! YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!_

I flinched "Jesus, no need to shout at the paper woman..." I shuddered at the memory at what happened last time i let Kenny inside my house.

That son of a bitch...

I continued to read.

_Also, i was suprised but at 6 in the morning, professor rowan called over and said he wanted to have a talk with you, probably just to see the health of your pokemon, no doubt._

_Thats all for now, though if you are planning to go out, take your pokemon and lock the door behind you._

_Love Mummy x_

"Mummy?" I chuckled "Im 15 now, Mummy?" I burst out laughing which made my pokemon jump and glare at me.

I looked at them and blushed "Sorry..." I scratched my cheek sheepishly, placing the note down on the counter and taking a pecha berry from the fruit bowl.

"So Rowan wants to see me?" I looked at my pokegear, It read '9:24am' I growled, so much for sleeping in...

"So i can leave to go to the lab at half past, which gives me six minutes to get ready" I got my pokeballs of the counter and approached the still annoyed Cyndaquil, Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu, i returned everyone but Piplup, who jumped onto my shoulder.

I quickly tied my scarf around my neck and looked in the livingroom that reached from the ground to the ceiling, over the past couple of years my body had took in the effects of puberty and made me more curvy, my hips had grown larger same as my chest, though i didnt eat much at all, my body had kept even.

I smiled "You ready Piplup?"

He nodded and let out a little squeak as i ran out the door, not without locking the door and checking it twice.

As i walked down the path i couldnt help but admire twinleaf towns beauty, it hadnt changed a bit all the time ive lived here, i never does, it was perfect just the way it was.

On that thought i tripped and a rock, but steadying myself in time to not actually fall, lucky enough for me.

Piplup brushed his flippers through my hair in boredom "Piplup, Pip-Lup?" _Where are we going exactly? _

I smiled at him "Sorry, forgot to tell you. Professor Rowans lab"

He simply nodded "Lup Lup Piplup Pip?" _Do you think we will see Paul, Kenny and Barry?_

"Maybe, Maybe not, Kenny and Paul are still travelling though, they might not have the time to come to the lab" I pointed out "But if Barry was called, yes, he will be there no doubt"

Me and Jun had been catching up a lot lately, we were like brother and sister no doubt, and the strongest in Twinleaf, fuck Kengo...

Shinji and Me talk a bit as well, hes not as enclosed as he used to be but we do have small conversations when we can be bothered, you could call us brother and sister... Not really though...

Kengo... Was such a dickhead, i mean seriously, im not even going to go there...

I froze for a second, Piplup stopped and looked at me.

"Piplup? Lup?" _Dawn are you ok?_

I shuddered "Satoshi..."

At the mention of his name, my head froze for a few moments, Piplup just stared at me, then started stroking his flipper up and down my cheek.

I shook my head and looked at Piplup with a cheerful smile.

"Im fine! No need to worry!" And with that i started walking again, a fake smile plastered to my face.

"Pip... Pip lup" _Whatever you say..._

I was breaking down on the inside, just hearing his name made me want to break buildings, it was so hard to say goodbye, i just need to get over the fact hes not coming back...

I didnt even notice i had entered Sangem town until i ran into a signpost, Piplup burst out laughing.

"Its not funny!" I cried, rubbing my nose.

He just kept laughing, i sighed and walked away from the lamppost, once you entered sangem town, you cant miss the lab, its practically the town itself!

I stood outside, going towards stepping inside, before.

"WATCH OUT!"

My back was met with the sharp sting, the type that only one person can cause me.

"JUN YOU IDIOT!" I Screeched, Piplup tumbling off my shoulder.

"Im going to fine you!"

Let the game begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Jun stood up and looked at me a scowl painting his face "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING HIKARI-CHAN!" He accused pointing a finger at me.

"Jun, you was the one to run into me" I pointed out.

"I didnt run into you... I ran into you"

"STOP BEING A SMARTASS!" I roared, making him put his hands infront of himself in defence.

"Okay! Chill!" After a while of silence i decided to break the awkward atmosphere.

"Why are you here?"

"Professor Rowan called me for a meeting" He pumped proudly "You?"

"Probably the meeting too, but he just said he wanted to see me..." I hushed.

"MAYBE PAUL-SEMPAI WILL BE HERE!" And with that he knocked me out of the way and ran inside.

"STOP USING JAPANESE HONORIFICS!" I ran inside after him, not without plucking Piplup from the ground.

I walked around for a moment trying to accustom to the place when a familiar, whiny voice called.

"Lost dee-dee?"

I turned to see the pathetic, ugly face of Kengo, He just stood with a sly grin on his face.

"No, im not actually!" I stated, looking around and sweat dropping, Piplup just glared at Kengo, not letting his eyes wander.

"If your looking for Jun, Shinji and Professor Rowan, they are this way" He threw his thumb back to show that it was the way he most likely came from.

I huffed "I didnt need your help dumbass" brushing past him i entered the area i got to pick Piplup from, i couldnt remember where it was since it had been five years since i picked him out.

Upon entering the room, Jun, Shinji and Professor Rowans gaze set on me, Jun a smile and a wave, Shinji a two fingered salute... close enough, and Professor Rowan just looked at me.

"Shigeru, you wanted to talk to her?" The professor called back.

"Yup" Shigeru walked out of another room and approached me "I need to have a word with you Hikari" And with that, walked off with me to follow.

"This better not be about me not coming round here to say 'hi' every now and then " I scowled, which earned a chuckle from me.

"Well i did kinda miss you" That earned a blush from me "Who cant? your so lovable and fluffy" He engulfed me in a hug, to which i gladly returned.

I was closer to Shigeru than anyone else, excluding my mum and him... We do have a laugh and he does act brotherly to me, which i am greatful for, he is a sweet, kind and responsible guy who is always looking out for me.

We entered a room, probably his office, and sat down "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He hesitated for a moment "Its about my gramps... professor oak, im sure you remember him?"

I nodded "Yeah, what about him?"

He looked around for a moment "I need to see him about something, and i was wondering if you wanted to come with me to kanto?" He asked, unsure.

I thought about it "Sure why not?" I cheered.

He let out a sigh of relief and kissed my nose "Thanks, i didnt want to go with the other guys, more specifically Shinji... He scares me..." Letting out a shudder.

I playfully swatted him "Hes ok when you get to know him, hes just a bit concealed..." I stood up, him following suit.

"You will need to pack a few things, we are leaving tomorrow and are staying for a week... I hope that doesnt put you off..."

I shook my head "Nope! Im fine with it, Gotta go!" I kissed his cheek "Bye Shigeru!" And swiftly ran out of the room, and the lab.

I had forgotten Piplup was there until he was screaming for me to stop, and clinging onto my shoulder for dear life.

I laughed "Shut up Piplup!" I shook my shoulders and laughed as he glared at me.

I was already home by now and unlocked the door, rushing inside and swinging Piplup around, to his dismay.

"Piplup! Pip! Piplup!" _Crazy bitch! Put me down!_

"No!" I laughed, and threw him onto the couch, he instantly got up and fired a bubblebeam at me, to which i skipped out of the way and ran upstairs "Got to pack! Bye!"

Whos the crazy bitch now? Motherfucker?


	3. Notice

**Hi guys,**

**I have a problem with uploading for a while, i wont be updating any of my fanfics for a few months, if i have the chance to i will, but at the moment i wont be able to.**

**I will post another notice when i am able to update regularly, if you have any problems or concerns about this, pm me, though if your going to say something horrible about it, tough, nothing you say can stop it from happening.**

**So yeah,**

**Merry christmas guys :) x **


End file.
